Sailor Moon - the Next Vampire Slayer
by Sunshine Aradia
Summary: What happens when the champion of justice meets the Slayer? Read on and find out.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
Hi, my name is Buffy Summers. When I went to high school in L.A., a guy named Merrick came to me while I was working late, practicing my gymnastics.  
  
He told me I was the Vampire Slayer. The one girl chosen in each generation to stop and kill the vampires.   
  
Then Merrick died at the hands of a very old vampire named Lothos. I stopped him on the night of my prom. After I killed him, I burned down the school gymnasium.  
  
My mom packed us up and drove us to Sunnydale, Ca. There I met my new Watcher, Rupert Giles, and made some close friends (Xander, Cordelia, Willow, and Oz).  
  
Then, on the night of a major dance, my mom gave me a beautiful gown. But my fate had been chosen years before. I went after the Master, a vampire even older that Lothos. The Master bit me, then dumped me into a pool of water, where I drowned.  
  
My friend, Xander, and my vampire boyfriend, Angel,(I know. Ironic, isn't it?) came to my rescue. And while Angel watched, helpless, Xander resuscitated me. We went after the Master, whom I killed.  
  
But there was no hope. The next Slayer had been called. A girl named Kendra came to Sunnydale and tried to kill me, thinking I was a vampire. After we worked out our major differences, we stopped a vampire named Spike from bringing his girlfriend, Druscilla, back to full strength using her sire (daddy vampire), Angel (long story).  
  
After Angel and I made love on my seventeenth birthday, his soul was taken from him, and Angel joined up with Spike and Druscilla.  
  
Much later in the story, Druscilla killed Kendra by slitting her throat, which activated the next Slayer, Faith.  
  
A little while after Faith came to Sunnydale, Angel came back from hell, newly cursed with a soul.  
  
Later, Faith turned bad and teamed up with the mayor of Sunnydale(EVIL!!!).  
  
When the Mayor and Faith poisoned Angel with a poison who's only cure was to totally drain the blood of a Slayer, I took Faith's own knife and stabbed her in the gut, although after the whole fight, I eventually had to feed Angel my own blood.  
  
But when I stabbed her and she had died (she came back to life after being resuscitated at the hospital, although she remained in a coma), the Watcher's Council, a council that teaches Slayers to be Slayers, called Giles up and told him they wanted him and me to go to Tokyo, Japan, where we would find a girl named Serena Tsukino, that she was the next Slayer, and they wanted Giles and me to train her to be the next Vampire Slayer.  
  
And this is where our whole story begins. . . .  
  



	2. Buffy Comes In

  
  
Chapter One  
Buffy Comes In  
  
  
"Come on, Serena," Luna yelled. "You haven't been late once this year. So you'd better not start now. You haven't gotten detention, either, and your grades have improved. So get a move on it!"   
  
"Okay, okay, Luna," Serena mumbled. 'Geeze, why does she always harp at me?'   
  
It was the twenty-first of March, the vernal equinox, and a beautiful day. It had been a year since the Scout's last battle and Serena had gotten better at school.   
  
"Well, see you, Luna," Serena called. "I'm going to see Darien after school. Bye."   
  
  
***  
  
"Do you know what she's supposed to look like?" Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, asked her Watcher, Rupert Giles.   
  
"Well, not exactly. But she has long blond hair and she puts her hair up into buns on the top of her head. Um . . . Buffy, I hate to tell you this, but - " Giles was cut off, because Buffy started yelling.   
  
"Giles, look! There she is and she's so pretty. She walks as if she's floa- Forget I was saying that." Buffy said, because the girl had just fallen on her face.   
  
"Buffy, as I was saying, I hate to tell you this, but you are going to have to start going to school here, because I am going to be the new librarian," Giles finished as Buffy stared at him, open mouthed.   
  
"But . . . school? I finished school last year! I don't want anymore!!" Buffy wailed.   
  
"Discussion closed. Now, the Watcher's Council has already enrolled you."   
  
"Well, thanks for the warning. I'm going to see what kind of personality she has and what kind of friends she has."   
  
"Okay. And, Buffy, I know I really don't have to say this, but - "Giles began.   
  
"Be careful. I know, I love you, too. Bye." Buffy called and got out of the car.   
  
"See you at lunch, in the library, for training."   
  
  
***  
  
'Oh, no, not Melvin.' Serena thought. 'I can't deal with him right now.'   
  
Serena was with Amy, Lita, Mina, and Sunshine at lunch. They were in the cafeteria and Melvin was walking over to them with a new girl behind him. There was something very, very powerful about this girl and Serena glanced at her friends. They all looked at her and knew they felt it, too.   
  
"Hi, girls. This is the new girl. Her name is Buffy Summers. Buffy, this is Serena. Why don't you girls get to know each other," Melvin said and left.   
  
"Hi, Buffy. My name is Serena Tsukino. And these are my friends. Lita Kino, Mina Aino, Amy Anderson, and my cousin, Sunshine Aradia."   
  
"Hi," Buffy said. 'Oh, no, I'm late. Giles is so gonna kill me.' "Um, thanks for talking to me. I have to go see the new librarian. See you guys later?"   
  
"Yeah." Serena and her friends say all at once.   
  
Buffy takes off and heads out the door of the cafeteria.   
  
"Okay, that was wierd. She seemed really, really strong and intelligent, as if she's done everything we've done. And I couldn't get rid of the feeling that I should know her." Sunshine said in an after thought.   
  
"I know for a fact she had wierd vibes. Not really bad ones, but wierd definitely. Um, guys. I have to go to the library. There's a book I need to look at for a few minutes. Bye." Amy said and left.   
  
  
***  
  
"It was totally wierd, Giles. They weren't really strong in muscle, except Lita, but all of them, especially Serena and her cousin Sunshine, felt really powerful. I just hope we get to talk to Serena alone soon. I have a feeling something really bad is coming. Almost as bad as Chirayoju, if you get my meaning," Luna stated.   
  
"Oh, no. I see what you mean. We might have to bring the others over, including our four friends that we met a couple of months ago. Still," Giles said.   
  
  
***  
  
'How can they know each other so well and have known who Serena is? I must tell the others.' Amy thought.   
  
  
***  
  
At dusk, the six Sailor Scouts and Darien, with Luna and Artemis, were at Cherry Hill Temple. Raye was doing a fire reading to try to find out who this girl was and Amy had just told them what Buffy and the new librarian had said.   
  
All of a sudden, everyone jumped away from the fire. They had all seen a handsome guy with white blond hair, whose face had turned a wierd form and had shown fangs in his mouth.   
  
"What was that?!?!"Raye shouted.   
  
"I don't know, but, whatever it was, it wasn't pretty." Darien said, hugging Serena tightly.   
  
All of a sudden, they hear a scream.   
  
"Okay, everyone," Luna shouts.   
  
"Transformation time!" Artemis yells.   
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"   
  
"Solar Star Crystal Power!"   
  
"Mercury Star Power!"   
  
"Mars Star Power!"   
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"   
  
"Venus Star Power!"   
  
Darien takes out his transformation rose and transforms into Tuxedo Mask.   
  
Once everyone finished transforming, they ran for the scream. They saw a lady being attacked by a man. When Sailor Moon calls for the man to stop, he looks up and snarls. The Sailor Scouts gasp.   
  
He looked a little like the guy they had seen in the fire reading, without the white hair.   
  
All of a sudden, someone steps out of the bushes and yells, "Hey, dead guy. You wanna mess with someone, try me."   
  
The guy snarled, "the Slayer." And he started attacking her.   
  
The girl took a running start and leaped at the guy, kicking him in the jaw. He flew backward and the girl jumped on him. She raised something like a wooden stick and plunged it into his chest.   
  
Then, the guy disintigrated into a reddish colored dust. Then, she looked up and Sailor Moon, Sun, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus gasped. It was Buffy! What was she doing here?   
  
"Who are you?" Buffy asked.   
  
"We are the Sailor Scouts. Sworn enemies of the Negaverse. We fight for love and justice," Sailor Moon says. "But, Buffy, what are you doing out here?"   
  
"Wait. How did you know my name? And who are you?"   
  
"I'm Sailor Moon," Serena said.   
  
"Tuxedo Mask," Darien said.   
  
"Sailor Mercury," Amy said.   
  
"Sailor Mars," Raye said.   
  
"Sailor Jupiter," Lita said.   
  
"Sailor Venus," Mina said.   
  
"Sailor Sun," Sunshine said.   
  
"Um, I have to go, bye!" Buffy said and rushed off.   
  
  
*** 


	3. Sunshine Knows Something

Chapter Two  
Sunshine Knows Something  
  
"I knew I should have recognized her." Sunshine was yelling at herself.   
  
"But why should you have recognized her? You haven't met her before, have you?" Mina asked.   
  
They were at Raye's temple the next morning. It was a Saturday, so they hadn't had to go to school.   
  
"No, but I've seen and heard of her on TV. I used to love her show. The only thing is, I didn't know she was real." Sunshine complained. "Amy, what did you say the new librarian's name was?"   
  
"Giles. Why?" Amy said, confused.   
  
"Rupert Giles. I should have known."   
  
This was really wierd. How did Sunshine know Buffy? And how did she know the librarian's first name?   
  
"Okay, Sunshine. Sit down and tell us how you know Buffy Summers and Rupert Giles." Luna said calmly.   
  
Sunshine sits, then everyone sits as well.   
  
"Okay, Buffy Summers is the Vampire Slayer. One girl chosen in all the world, in each generation, to stop and kill vampires and other evil forces. Her Watcher, who is supposed to train the Slayer, is Rupert Giles. Only a couple handfuls of people know she's the Slayer. Her four friends, who help her out in times of need, are Willow, a witch; Oz, a werewolf; Cordelia, fashion queen; and Xander. But Buffy is supposed to be in Sunnydale. Oh, that's another thing. Sunnydale's original name was Boca del Infierno, which, roughly translated, means Hellmouth. Buffy, although she's a Vampire Slayer, has a vampire boyfriend named Angel."   
  
All the others are staring at her as if she's gone crazy. They are stunned at all she has said, but they still don't know how she knows all this.   
  
"Yes, that's all very good, but how do you know all this?" Mina asked.   
  
"Didn't I tell you?" Sunshine asks, stunned. At the shake of the others heads, she replies, "its a movie and a TV series. But they can't be real! It's just TV!"   
  
"Just like us, right, Sunshine?" Raye states.   
  
"Oh, okay. Anyway, I have all the TV series on tape, plus the movie and about nineteen books on her. To get all the information, why don't I have a slumber party, Darien included, and see all the shows? It'll be fun." Sunshine suggests.   
  
"Well, let's go," Artemis says.   
  
  
***  
  
  
"I mean it. It was way wierd. They knew my name. They said they were the Sailor Scouts." Buffy told Giles.   
  
"Well, let's not get carried away. I'm gonna call Willow and see how things are going in Sunnydale. I'll also ask her and Xander about these Sailor Scouts. Then, I'm gooing to tell her to get herself, Xander, Oz, and Cordelia out here. Also, I'm going to call and tell Angel to bring our four friends to Tokyo. Whatever is going to happen is going to happen soon. I can feel it."   
  
"Yeah, so can I." Buffy whispered.   
  
***  



	4. Identities Revealed

Chapter Three  
Identities Revealed  
  
  
"Yes, is Willow there? This is Mr. Giles," Giles said into the phone. "Hi, Willow. How are things going on the Hellmouth?"   
  
"Fine. Is everything okay out there? Did you find the next Slayer?" Willow asked. "Oh, good. Xander just arrived."   
  
"Good. Now, I want to ask both of you a question. Have you ever heard of a person named Sailor Moon?"   
  
"Xander, he wants to know if we know anything about someone named Sailor Moon." Willow said to Xander. "Xander says yes, but the person is just a cartoon. He says he has all the information about her."   
  
"Well, it seems like this person is real. I need you to get yourselves, Cordelia, and Oz on a plane out here by Tuesday." Giles told Willow.   
  
Next, Giles called Angel. He knew Angel waould be at home because Angel normally didn't leave the house when Buffy wasn't in Sunnydale. Angel picked up after the second ring.   
  
"Hello?" Angel asked tentatively.   
  
"Hello, Angel. How are our friends? Are they still at Buffy's house?" Giles asked Angel.   
  
"Yes and they're getting along well with her mother, too."   
  
"That's good. Um, Angel, we may have a little trouble here in Tokyo and might need some help. Get the four people in the group on a plane and get out here. Do you think your newly acquired tolerance is working? Because you may have to go to school with Buffy, just don't tell any of the others. They don't know they're going back to school."   
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."   
  
"Good. See you later." The phone clicks off.   
  
Giles knew he'd have to enroll the others into school. But he'd wait until Monday. The others would stay in the same place as Buffy.   
  
  
***  
  
  
"Wow, those were good shows. And Buffy looks the same in the show as she does in real life." Lita said.   
  
"I liked the books the most. Especially the information books. They were great." Amy said.   
  
"Well, we can't say anything. Look how hard she worked to keep it a secret in America," Darien said.   
  
Serena finally spoke her thoughts as she put down a book. "But why is she in Tokyo? If its so bad over in Sunnydale, why is she here?"   
  
"That's what I'm wondering, too." Sunshine said.   
  
"Well, we'll find out soon."   
  
  
***  
  
  
Tuesday came and Buffy asked Serena if she would go to the airport with her and Serena said okay as long as she could bring Sunshine with her. Buffy said sure and wondered what would happen at the airport.   
  
  
***  
  
  
"Giles said Buffy was bringing the new Slayer with her. I wonder what she looks and acts like." Willow says, getting a picture in her head. "Hey, there's Buffy. Those girls with her look nice and pretty."   
  
'Oh, no. Please let her be someone else.' Xander thought. 'That girl looks a lot like Serena to me. Oh, please don't be Serena.' "Hey, Buffy. Over here."   
  
"Hey, guys. I see Giles told you to bring Keller and her gang. Keller, you made sure to call in reinforcements, right?"   
  
"Yes, Buffy. Rashel and Quinn were there before we left."   
  
Serena heard Sunshine gulp low in her throat and could see her visibly begin to shake.   
  
"Good. Now, I would like you to meet Serena Tsukino and Sunshine." Buffy saw the look in Xander's eyes and knew that he knew something. "Serena, this is Willow Rosenberg, Winnie Arlin, Oz, Raksha Keller, just call her Keller, Galen Drache, Nissa Johnson, Angel, Xander Harris, and Cordelia Chase."   
  
Serena glanced at Sunshine when she cursed under her breath. 'Oh, no. More trouble,' Serena thought.   
  
"Hi, it's nice to meet all of you. Welcome to Tokyo," Serena said. 'There's something about those four. I don't know what it is, but its strange.'   
  
'This girl. I feel they are both powerful, but Serena is even more powerful and very important like Aradia. Can you feel it, Galen?' Keller asked her soulmate through thought communication.   
  
'Yeah, I can,' Galen thought to her.   
  
"Buffy, may I talk to you for a second?" Xander asked.   
  
"No, Xander. Tell Giles and the rest of us later. Can we go now, Serena?"   
  
"Yes, as soon as they pick up their luggage." Serena said.   
  
  
***  
  
  
"Okay, Xander. What did you want to tell Buffy earlier?" Giles asked Xander.   
  
"Oh, I just wanted to tell her that Serena was Sailor Moon, the Moon Princess, and Neo-Queen Serenity, queen of future Tokyo," Xander said blandly.   
  
Everyone looked at him in shock with their mouths hanging open. Had they just heard him right?   
  
"Now, how many Sailor Scouts were there? Including Tuxedo Mask. What were their names?" Xander continued, taking out a huge notebook.   
  
"Well, counting Tuxedo Mask, there were seven. Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Sun," Buffy stated.   
  
"Okay. I don't know about this Sailor Sun, but Tuxedo Mask is Darien Shields, Sailor Moon is Serena Tsukino, Sailor Mercury is Amy Anderson, Sailor Mars is Raye Hino, Sailor Jupiter is Lita Kino, and Sailor Venus is Mina Aino," Xander said, while opening his notebook and taking out a sheaf of pictures. He laid the pictures of the Scouts (including Tuxedo Mask) in their uniforms on the table. "Is this what all of them look like in their uniforms?"   
  
"Yes," Buffy said.   
  
"Now, we've already confirmed that Serena is Sailor Moon. Look at these pictures. Can you see a resemblance?"   
  
"Yes," Willow said in a light, gasp-like whisper.   
  
"And this is Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Darien."   
  
"I haven't met Raye or Darien. But Serena and her friends hang out with Sunshine a lot. What was her last name again? Oh, it was Aradia. I should have guessed she was Sailor Sun," Buffy exclaimed.   
  
When she had mentioned Sunshine's last name, Winnie, Nissa, Keller, and Galen looked sharply at Buffy. She suddenly got the feeling she was being stalked.   
  
"What did you say Sunshine's last name was?" Keller asked quietly.   
  
"Aradia. Why?"   
  
"Because." Winnie snapped. "Aradia is the first name of the Maiden of all the witches."   
  
"Oh. Well, I didn't know. The witches don't tell me everything. And neither do the shapeshifters." Buffy exclaimed pointedly.   
  
"Well, you know now." Keller said. "We have to go patroling tonight. Why don't we go in two teams. We'll circle around the park. Team One, under Buffy: Winnie, Oz, Galen, and Cordelia. Team Two, under me: Willow, Nissa, Angel, and Xander. Maybe we'll get to meet these Sailor Scouts. Now, let's move out."   
  
  
***  
  
  
"Who are they?" Serena asked at Sunshine's house, after she and Sunshine had dropped everyone at the place Buffy was staying.   
  
"I'll tell you at an emergency meeting. Contact the other Scouts and meet right away at the temple." Sunshine rushes into her house.   
  
'That was wierd.' On the Scout communicators, she contacted the others and told them Sunshine had called an emergency meeting at the temple.   
  
  
***  
  
  
It's dusk when the Scouts get to the temple. They see she has a book in her hands and she's mumbling to herself.   
  
"Oh, good, you're here. Now, in this book, I have the identities of those four people. Serena, Keller is a shapeshifter. When she 'shifts, she changes into a panther. Galen is a leopard. Nissa is a vampire and Winnie is a witch. Now, if I know Keller and Buffy, both, they'll go patroling tonight in two teams. One on each side of the park. Why don't we transform and do a Sailor Teleport to the middle of the park. Keller and Galen should hear us and change into their animal form. There are only two reasons Buffy and Giles would be here. One: There are going to be some major problems in Tokyo, or two: since Faith was killed, they might be looking for the next Slayer."   
  
"Thanks, Sunshine. Okay, Scouts, Darien. Transform!" Serena yells.   
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"   
  
"Solar Star Crystal Power!"   
  
"Mercury Star Power!"   
  
"Mars Star Power!"   
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"   
  
"Venus Star Power!"   
  
(Darien takes his rose out.)   
  
"Okay, Darien. Stand in the center." Serena tells him.   
  
"Sailor Teleport!"   
  
  
***  



	5. What's Going On?

Chapter Four  
What's Going On?  
  
The Scouts land in the center of the park. They hear nothing on all sides. When one of them tries to talk, Serena and Sunshine quiet them.   
  
  
***  
  
  
"Wait. Did you hear something?" Keller asked. 'It sounds like a human heart. Not one of the group's, either.' "I'm going to change." Keller changed into her panther form. Then, she growled low in her throat. So low, only another large feline would hear.   
  
  
***  
  
  
"Keller's changed. She must have heard something. Wait a minute. So do I. Toward the center of the park. I'm changing." Galen goes into leopard form and everyone heads for the center of the park.   
  
  
***  
  
  
"Keller and Galen must have changed by now. I guess we just wait for them to close in on us." Sunshine said.   
  
"Sailor Mercury, fog the area. It'll make our chances a bit better." Serena says to Amy.   
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"   
  
  
***  
  
  
"I can't see a thing." Keller complained, going into her half and half form. She looked at Xander. "What did they do?"   
  
"Mercury used her Bubbles Blast attack to fog the area. Use you other senses to locate them."   
  
  
***  
  
  
All of a sudden, the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask are surrounded. On each side of them are a group of five people. Suddenly, Buffy steps out.   
  
"Okay. Which of you is Sailor Moon?" Buffy asked. "Or, better yet, Xander, point out Sailor Moon."   
  
"This is Sailor Moon, Buffy. And Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Sun, and Tuxedo Mask." Xander says, pointing each out. "Or you could just call them by their names. Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Sunshine, and Darien."   
  
"Well, you see how you have a person excellent on me and my friends?" Serena says. "Sunshine?"   
  
"Keller, black panther. Galen, leopard. Oz, werewolf. Nissa and Angel, vampires. Willow and Winnie, witches. Xander and Cordelia, humans. Giles, Watcher. Buffy, Slayer." Sunshine states. "Now, we know something is up. You're here because of one of two reasons. One: There's a new Slayer in Tokyo, now that Faith is dead, or two: something is going to happen here soon. I'm going for both."   
  
"I've sensed there are going to be big problems. But that's not the main reason we're here." Buffy looks directly at Serena. "We're here to train the next Slayer."   
  
  
*** 


	6. Too Many Identities

Chapter Five  
Too Many Identities  
  
"We've located her and everything." Buffy says, still looking at Serena.  
  
The Scous gasp. Serena is the next Slayer!   
  
"What, me? Come on, you can't be serious! I'm the Moon Princess, Sailor Moon, Neo-Queen Serenity, and now I'm the Slayer also. It can't be!" Serena yells.   
  
All of a sudden, everyone hears a giant blast to the left of the park. They all head for the sound.   
  
When they get there, a huge monster with tentacles coming out of it's head is blowing things up.   
  
"Hold it right there!" Serena yells.   
  
The monster turns around. "Who's there?" he growls.   
  
"I'm Sailor Moon. The champion of justice. And on behalf of the Moon . . ."   
  
"on behalf of Mercury . . ."   
  
"on behalf of Mars . . ."   
  
"on behalf of Jupiter . . ."   
  
"on behalf of Venus . . ."   
  
"and on behalf of the sun . . ."   
  
They all take their final stances.   
  
"We will punish you!"   
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Sailor Mars yells. Her fire rings hit the monster and knock him backward.   
  
Then Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, and Sun combine their attacks and hurt him badly.   
  
Finally, Sailor Moon takes out her sceptre. "Moon Sceptre Activation!"   
  
The monster explodes into Moon dust.   
  
"Cool." Buffy says. "But even though you are Sailor Moon, you're still the Slayer."   
  
  
***  
  
  
After a week of training with Buffy, Keller, and Giles, Serena begins t feel stronger and more agile.   
  
One evening, while patroling with Buffy, she kills her first vampire.   
  
It had been peaceful for the past week, but Buffy, Serena, and Keller know something was going to happen soon.   
  
  
***  



	7. Meet Trouble

Chapter Six  
Meet Trouble  
  
"Well, when are we going to attack them again? I'm getting tired of waiting," Spike said.   
  
Spike was talking to Topaz and Amethyst, twin sisters of Prince Diamond and Sapphire.   
  
"Wait until tonight. You can take about two monsters with you. Make sure you kill Sailor Moon, too. She destroyed our brothers. Now, she must pay." Topaz answered.   
  
  
***  
  
  
"Something's going to happen tonight. I can feel it." Buffy told Keller and Serena. "We need the others for patroling tonight."   
  
"Okay, how about . . . Keller, you take Darien, Giles, Willow, Cordelia, and Nissa. Buffy, you take Galen, Amy, Raye, Xander, and Mina. I'll take the rest."   
  
"Why do I have to be stuck with Cordelia?" Keller murmered.   
  
"Good planning. Let's round up our groups." Buffy says.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Later that night, the Scouts are transformed and everyone is in their groups.   
  
As Serena and her group checks out the park, the group is attacked. All of a sudden, a person steps out of the shadows. His hair is all white.   
  
Angel and Sailor Sun say at the same time, "Spike!"   
  
Sailor Moon does a backhand spring and a tuck back flip (surprising Lita), landing behind Spike and pulls out a sharp stake. Spike grabs her wrist and squeezes until the stake falls out of her hand.   
  
"Well, well, well. Seems like Sailor Moon is a Slayer. And since Angel is here, that would put Buffy close behind. Droido Metallica, Droido Hydroida, come here and take care of - Aaagh!"   
  
"Sailor Moon, are you okay?" Winnie runs up to Sailor Moon, after throwing an orange fireball at Spike.   
  
"I'm fine. But I've got to take care of these two. Moon Sceptre Activation!" Sailor Moon yells.   
  
The two droids shatter into Moon dust.   
  
"Very nice. But you'll have to do better that that to kill me." Spike says.   
  
Lita runs at Spike, but Angel stops her, attacking Spike himself. Spike and Angel fight awile until Spike stands up. Angel is lying on the ground, unconscious, with a line of blood coming down from his temple.   
  
Serena realizes the only way to defeat Spike and to save her friends is with the Imperium Silver Crystal. She takes out her Crescent Moon Wand and places the crystal in it.   
  
Lita and Sunshine are watching her. They start screaming for her to stop.   
  
Slowly, Serena stands up from where she fell when Spike and Angel started fighting. As she stands up, she changes into her Moon Princess form. Lita and Sunshine are crying as Winnie and Angel, who has now regained conciousness, look on in fascination. Spike snarls at her.   
  
Princess Serena raises the wand in one hand and yells, "Cosmic Moon . . ."   
  
Large amounts of pink energy start to gather in the crystal.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Winnie was gaping at the form of Princess Serena with all the energy gathering around her.   
  
'Wow! She might be more powerful than Iliana!'   
  
  
***  
  
  
"Oh, sh*t! She's using Cosmic Moon Power!" Xander shouts. Raye, Amy, Mina, and Xander start runningg in the direction of the pink energy.   
  
"What's the matter?" Galen asks Buffy, but Xander answers.   
  
"She'll die if she uses that power!" Xander yells at the same time as Raye.   
  
They all run faster as the full consequences run through their heads.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Darien screams, "No!!!," and starts running toward the flash of pink light Keller had seen.   
  
The other group members race toward the park.   
  
  
***  
  
  
"Power!" Serena finishes and hits Spike with the energy beam. He screams and falls into dust.   
  
Then Serena collapses as all three groups of her friends rush over to her.   
  
"Serena, why did you do it?" Darien asks, holding her to him.   
  
Serena's eyes flutter open and she whispers, "I did it to save you guys."   
  
All of a sudden, Luna and Artemis rush in.   
  
Luna says to Sunshine as Serena lies close to death. "Do you remember how your 'Living Solar Star' brought Serena back to life? Now you must say the words 'Solar Star Healing Activation'."   
  
"Solar Star Healing Activation!" Sailor Sun yells.   
  
Serena gasps as she feels stronger than before. She looks down and sees everyone staring up at her.   
  
Serena is enveloped in a white healing light.   
  
When she is brought down to the ground, she stands up and looks at Buffy and Keller.   
  
"Well, we kicked his butt, at least," she says. Then falls into Darien's arms.   
  
Sound asleep.   
  
  
***  



	8. Epilogue

Epilogue  
Yes!!!  
  
It was a week after the fight with Spike. Serena and Darien were at a restaurant when Darien grasps Serena's hand.   
  
Serena looks at Darien, confused. "Darien, what's the matter?"   
  
Darien takes a huge breath.   
  
"I want to ask you something. Serena, before anything else happens . . ." Darien takes out a ring box and opens it. Inside is a diamond ring with gold roses as the band of the ring. " . . . will you marry me?"   
  
"Yes, I will, my love," Serena says and pulls Darien across the table to give him a long, deep kiss.   
  
  
*** 


End file.
